


Пиво и Вино

by Djei_Dark



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Love Bites, M/M, Porn With Plot, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: - Здесь становится людно. Как насчет подняться наверх вместе с выпивкой? - Малкольм нагнулся к уху своего партнера, Твистеда Фейта, так он себя сейчас называл.- К тебе или ко мне? - картежник отвлекся от подошедших в богами забытую таверну где-то на границе Демасии.
Relationships: Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Пиво и Вино

— Здесь становится людно. Как насчет подняться наверх вместе с выпивкой? — Малкольм нагнулся к уху своего партнера, Твистеда Фейта, так он себя сейчас называл.  
— К тебе или ко мне? — картежник отвлекся от подошедших в богами забытую таверну где-то на границе Демасии.  
— У меня есть стол, — хмыкнул Малкольм, отметив про себя пьяный взгляд компаньона.  
— Повезло, — ухмыльнулся тот и одним глотком допил остатки своего вина. — Красавица, повторите нам, — бывший цыган ловко перехватил молодую официантку и, прижав ее за талию к себе, обворожительной улыбнулся.  
— Вдвое больше. И в мою комнату, — Грейвз встал из-за подобия барной стойки и поймал вопросительный взгляд партнера. — Что?  
— Ты решил напиться? — девочка выскользнула из рук картежника и, пробурчав что-то, удалилась. Фейт цокнул и, встав из-за стола, поправил свой плащ.  
— Для этого мы сюда и пришли, — Грейвз пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся. — Особенно после такого дела…  
— И такого побега, — скептически подметил Твистед, и они вместе направились вверх по скрипучей лестнице.  
Оба мужчины уже скинули свои плащи, с которых чудом еще не отваливались пласты грязи, на спинку кровати, оставшись в одних рубашках, когда к ним с двумя бутылками домашнего вина и бочонком пива в руках заглянула официантка. Твистед положил свою шляпу на подоконник. Грейвз сидел, затягиваясь сигарой и выдыхая густой дым. Коробку этих самых сигар после их первого совместного ограбления спустя десять лет подарил ему его напарник, и стоимость их превышала стоимость всей таверны, в которой они сейчас находились.  
— Ты так дымишь, будто это твоя последняя сигарета, — рассмеялся Фейт и точным движением пальцев отправил серебряную монету в руки девушки, и она, покраснев, ушла.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько близок к истине, — Малкольм, сузив глаза, довольно посмотрел на напарника. — Почти десять лет без табака — и любая самокрутка становится спасением.  
— Легче было бы уже бросить, — Фейт вытянулся на стуле и слегка задел беззаконника сапогами, которые тот купил ему после их первого совместного ограбления спустя долгих десять лет. Точнее, Фейт их выклянчил взамен тех, которые он убил, прыгая в цистерну, полную рыбных потрохов, спасаясь от пушки своего партнера в Билджуотере. И кстати стоили они дороже, чем сигары.  
— За нас, Тобиас? — от мягкого баса Грейвза, поднявшего бокал с холодным темным пивом, в глазах Фейта проскочили синие искры.  
— За нас, Малкольм, — Грейвз растянулся в довольной улыбке, когда Тобиас ударил по его стакану.  
— И тут я говорю, что причмокивать необязательно, хватаю упавший браслет и выбегаю в коридор, — Фейт рассмеялся и уже с трудом держал в руках свой бокал. — Потом я еще с ними пересекся, когда убегал из города.  
— Ты серьезно сказал такое девушке? — фыркнул Грейвз грязной истории друга, которую он успел провернуть, пока он сам сидел в тюрьме.  
— Я перепутал комнаты и не знал, что делать, — Твистед отпил из своего бокала и поперхнулся.  
— Ты хотя бы запомнил город, где тебе точно не стоит появляться после такого приключения? — Грейвз проследил за магом, который встал из-за стола и размялся.  
— Конечно, — ехидно ответил тот и подошел к напарнику.  
«Как в старые добрые», — подумал Грейвз, как только Тобиас с бокалом в руке сел к нему на колени.  
Он всегда так делал, когда сильно напивался. Грейвз положил руку шулеру на поясницу, чтобы тот не упал.  
Вечер, в принципе, вызывал у обоих ностальгические чувства. Только теперь они остались вдвоем из-за дерьмового характера Грейвза. И гораздо старше — десять лет не прошли бесследно. У Фейта в уголках глаз уже появились морщины, а в волосы беззаконника закралась седина. Хотя последнее скорее было последствием тюрьмы.  
— Надо сводить тебя на стрижку бороды, — картежник нахмурился и, взяв Грейвза за подбородок и вертя его голову из стороны в сторону, начал придирчиво рассматривать его заросшую бороду.  
— Милый, в тюрьме нет цирюльника, — прорычал Грейвз и свел свои густые брови — шулер испытывал его терпение. — Ты знаешь, как я не люблю, когда незнакомые люди с острыми предметами находятся близко к моему лицу…  
— Хм, — Твистед задумался, скользнув взглядом по лицу друга. — Я могу попробовать.  
— Ты серьезно хочешь исправить эти заросли? — Малькольм взял свой стакан пива и сбросил руку Тобиаса, а тот только пожал плечами.  
— Я могу попробовать, — он сделал глоток вина и улыбнулся. — Не доверяешь?  
— Ха! Я посмотрю, как ты меня будешь брить, пока моя малышка будет на моих коленях, — Грейвз гортанно рассмеялся и с вызовом посмотрел на партнера. — В конце концов, у нас есть уговор, Тобиас.  
— Да, есть, — картежник лукавый взглядом наблюдал за мужчиной, пока тот допивал остатки своего пива.  
Наступила тишина. Грейвз стер пену со своих усов и поставил стакан на стол, чтобы налить еще.  
— О чем задумался? — Твистед помог ему налить пива и сам долил себе вина.  
— О разном. Например, о том, как мы докатились до такой жизни, — Грейвз неопределенно пожал плечами и хотел взять свой стакан, но Фейт остановил его. — Хм?  
— Ну, жизнь идет вперед, и мы уже не такие молодые, — карманник задумчиво посмотрел на темный напиток в стакане на просвет свечи. — Многое изменилось и в мире, и в нас. Интересно, я все так же не переношу пиво?  
— Ну, попробуй, — Малкольм улыбнулся, все еще помня, как в прошлом его напарник плевался от пива.  
Шулер, сузив глаза, с недоверием посмотрел на друга и, хмыкнув, сделал глоток. Грейвз мгновенно рассмеялся — выражение на лице Тобиаса стоило каждой монеты, потраченной на это пиво! Маг скривился, с трудом проглотил тот небольшой глоток пива и высунул часть языка.  
— Наверное, я все-таки не так сильно изменился за это время, — хрипло сказал он и откашлялся. — Крепкая штука…  
— Ты не изменился ни на грамм, Тобиас, — Малкольм стер слезы в уголках глаз и похлопал друга по спине. — И кто еще тут напивается.  
Твистед, хмыкнув, поставил стакан на стол, на что Грейвз недовольно рыкнул, и взял свой бокал с вином.  
— Может, попробуешь мое? — картежник положил свою руку на плечо Малкольму и прижался к нему.  
— Это же домашнее вино, — бывший заключенный вздохнул.  
Тобиас был слишком пьян, хотя его напарник тоже захмелел не хуже. Было трудно сфокусировать взгляд, и голова к тому же слегка шумела. Фейт покраснел.  
— Это вино, — он сделал небольшой паузу и хмыкнул, — лучше, чем я ожидал.  
— Ну, давай, — протянул Малкольм и взял бокал из рук партнера.  
Вино было кислое и терпкое. Хозяева, видимо, пытались добавить какой-то остринки, но добились лишь еле уловимого послевкусия.  
— Да. Не лучшее, но и не худшее, — Малкольм вернул бокал и вздохнул. — Ты пьян.  
— Да, — Тобиас положил руку на щеку партнера и провел большим пальцем по щеке под глазом.  
Он совершенно не контролировал свои действия. Малкольм знал, что Твистед был за обе команды, но они никогда не поднимали эту тему. Точнее, подняли всего один раз, когда им пришлось вместе с бандой удирать из очередного городка. Тогда шулер соблазнил одного из сыновей мэра и не смог сдержать свои длинные руки при себе. Правда ту статуэтку они по неплохой цене продали в соседнем городе.  
Малкольм не ответил на поцелуй Фейта, а только следил за ним полуприкрытыми глазами. Тот только касался губами и не задействовал язык, но тем не менее был полностью поглощен процессом. Но в последний момент, когда он вздрогнул, видимо, поняв, что сделал, и хотел отстранится, Грейвз все же ответил.  
Тобиас цокнул, подняв глаза на партнера, который вздохнул ему в тон, и, вновь опустив глаза на его губы, облизнул свои.  
— Неужели не откажешь мне, Мал? — картежник оседлал Малкольма.  
— Ты пьян, Тоби, — начал тот, но Фейт снова прижался к нему губами, заставляя заткнуться.  
— Я так скучал по этому имени, — тихо сказал он. — Примерно так же, как по тебе.  
— Куда руки тянешь? — прорычал Грейвз, сжав бока напарника.  
— Дай мне хотя бы отсосать тебе, — маг растянулся в пошлой ухмылке и хотел снова поцеловать партнера, но тот вовремя остановил его.  
Тобиас завел пальцы под ремень напарника и уже был готов расстегнуть пряжку. Он был очень рад хотя бы потому, что Грейвз не раскроил ему башку своими большими руками (Фейт все ждал, чтобы они оказались на его бедрах) и к тому же ответил на поцелуй. Возможно, у него еще был шанс.  
Пухлые губы напарника манили его, и на пьяную голову он совершенно не мог этому сопротивляться. Жесткая борода и запах сигар вкупе с горечью пива на языке — все это сводило с ума. Фейт выгнулся навстречу сильному телу и лизнул Грейвза в губы.  
«Черт, он снова ответил!».  
Напарник чувствовал, как Тобиасу стало тесно в своих штанах, чувствовал на языке кислый вкус вина и услышал тихий недовольный стон, когда он отстранился. Фейт медленно открыл глаза и, поджав губы, прямо посмотрел на друга.  
Его глаза блестели в скудном свете свечи отнюдь не привычным магическим светом. Это было желание. Либо Грейвз сейчас ответит ему, либо он пойдет за официанткой, которая так же смотрела на него. И будь проклят Малкольм Грейвз!  
Глоток темного пива для храбрости, и глупая улыбка картежника во время глубокого поцелуя. Звякнула пряжка. Шумящая голова только добавляла остроты поцелую.  
— Ты наглеешь, — прошипел Грейвз, когда Твистед укусил его за нижнюю губу.  
— Позволь мне извиниться, — картежник спустился поцелуями на шею своего любовника, заставляя его покрыться мурашками.  
Малкольм шумно сглотнул, невольно подставляя шею под горячие губы Тобиаса. Разумеется за все то время, пока они были знакомы, они не раз оказывались вдвоем в замкнутых и узких пространствах (хотя с комплекцией Грейвза почти любое пространство становилось узким), но сейчас именно Грейвз страдал от напора. Маг вжимал его в стул, который непонятно каким чудом все еще выдерживал их обоих.  
Фейт покончил с пуговицами на рубашке друга и провел пальцами по его голой груди, не в силах сдержать пошлого стона и сладкой предвкушающей дрожи во всем теле. Грейвз фыркнул и, как только Тобиас, стараясь не сорвать все пуговицы, стащил с себя рубашку, легко поднялся с ним на руках и бросил его на кровать.  
— Неужели у тебя нет тяги к необычным позам? — Фейт откашлялся от поднятого столпа пыли.  
— Быть может, я просто стар, — хмыкнул Малкольм и, сняв с себя рубашку, кинул ее себе под ноги. Маг в это время снимал с него штаны. — Тобиас.  
— М? — Фейт голодно сглотнул, отмечая как набух член Грейвза под нижнем бельем.  
Беззаконник, взяв за подбородок, поднял его голову и провел большим пальцем по его губам. Фейт просто не смог спастись от прямого взгляда. Под горячие ласки он дрожащими руками быстро стянул свои штаны и, шумно выдохнув, когда Грейвз повалил его на кровать, потянулся к своему плащу.  
— Все свое носишь с собой? — хмыкнул Малкольм, когда он достал небольшой бутылек с маслом.  
— Называй это удачей, — Тобиас закусил губу — мозолистые руки Грейвза спустились с боков на его бедра.  
Он так хотел, так ждал этого весь вечер. Скользнув руками по сильным плечам, он повернул голову любовника, который пытался одной рукой справиться с крышкой, к себе. Тобиас, улыбаясь уголками губ, слегка оттянул его нижнюю губу и поцеловал. Тихий характерный звук заставил мага вздрогнуть.  
Малкольм наконец освободил его от нижнего белья и, подняв его ногу, нежным движением провел пальцами до колена вверх по внутренней стороне бедра, чем вызывал его широкую улыбку.  
Все это время бывший цыган пытался сдерживать стоны, но когда Грейвз холодными от смазки пальцами провел между его ягодиц, он не сдержался. Все его тело парализовало. Алкоголь, только обостряя возбуждение, приятным теплом разливался по телу и делал конечности ватными, непослушными. А неимоверное желание заставляло выдавливать из себя тупые шутки и пошлые фразы.  
— Ах!  
Твистед сжал плечи своего любовника, когда скользкие от масла пальцы вошли внутрь, а потом он просто не знал, куда деть свои руки, то зарываясь пальцами в волосы партнера, то пересчитывая его ребра, то просто гладя широкую спину. Грейвз сглотнул — в голове все перемешалось. Мужчина под ним плавился от его поцелуев и ласк, а голова пухла от не особо хороших мыслей. Но очередной стон Фейта заставил желать поцелуев с привкусом вина еще больше.  
— Еще, — горячо прошептал маг, прикусывая мочку Грейвза, и несильно схватил его за волосы. Но Малкольм отстранился и вопросительно посмотрел на него. — Не беспокойся, я знаю свои пределы.  
Второй палец заставил беззаконника закусить губу. Реакция Твистеда стала настоящим испытанием для его терпения — он пошло развел ноги и закинул руки над головой, обнимая подушку. Грейвз провел свободной рукой по подтянутому животу и сел на пятки. Наконец стянув с себя нижнее белье, он вытащил пальцы, вызвав этим недовольный стон любовника, и закинул ноги Фейта себе на бедра.  
— М… моя любимая поза, — протянул шулер, еле сдерживая стоны. — Мы точно до этого не спали?  
— Хочешь — поменяем, — хрипло предложил Грейвз, сузив глаза.  
Руки тряслись, как после канонады «Новой Судьбы», а дыхание сбилось окончательно. Вдоль позвоночника пробежала капля пота. Еще один укус во время поцелуя, и Фейт тут же получил смачный шлепок по бедру. Малкольм щедро смазал маслом свой член.  
Короткий вздох. От аккуратного толчка Фейт зашелся в стоне. Он не мог сказать точно, что же его заводило больше — неуверенность партнера или же его размер. Маг сделал одно движение бедрами, заставляя Грейвза рыкнуть и задрожать всем телом. Для беззаконника такая поза была неудобной — приходилось держать Фейта на весу, но вид гибкого тела и разметанных по подушке волос явно того стоил.  
Он толчками вошел во всю длину, и Твистед, неистово выгибаясь навстречу, раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике. Вся неловкость, что была вначале, сошла на нет. Грейвз облизал сухие губы и начал двигаться. На глазах его любовника выступили слезы.  
— Еще, — закусив губу, выдавил он из себя, хотя хотел пошутить, как-то съязвить или огрызнуться. — Прошу, еще…  
Разве Грейвз мог отказать другу?  
Каждый толчок вызывал у обоих мужчин экстаз и дрожь удовольствия. На бедрах Фейта потом точно остануться следы, а его губа заживет еще нескоро. Картежник безумно скучал по привкусу горечи. Он, с трудом отняв руки от головы, взял партнера за подбородок. Встретив мутный взгляд, воришка довольно ухмыльнулся и поднялся на локтях. Небольшая пауза заставила понять, насколько они выдохлись. Грудь ходила ходуном, а вкус алкоголя уже практически исчез.  
Твистед со стоном снова начал двигать бедрами навстречу. А его любовник и не думал помогать ему и только целовал шею и мял бедра, заставляя наращивать темп. Но неожиданно беззаконник зашипел и тоже начал двигаться. Фейт позволил себе еще одну эгоистичную прихоть — оставить небольшой засос на плече Малкольма. Его все равно не будет видно под обычной одеждой Грейвза. Впрочем, для мага все происходящее сейчас сейчас было как сон. И он прекрасно знал, что Грейвз больше не позволит его увидеть.  
Стоны Фейта становились громче, дыхание Грейвза — тяжелее, а движения их бедер — резче. Шулер выдохнул и, приподнявшись на дрожащих руках, прижался к любовнику прежде, чем с глупой улыбкой упал на кровать, покрывая спермой низ живота. Хотя Малкольм ненамного отстал от него. Он хотел продержаться чуть дольше, но, вытащив член из Твистеда, только устало навис над ним, смешивая пот и сперму на его животе и бедрах.  
И только через некоторое время, выпутавшись наконец из ног картежника, Грейвз встал за глотком уже теплого пива. Голова все еще шумела.  
— Принеси и мне, — хриплый голос мага вывел Малькольма из задумчивости.  
Вылив остатки вина в бокал, он подошел к кровати и протянул его другу. А после, когда Фейт лег обратно в кровать, вытерев себя куском простыни, вернул его обратно на стол.  
В комнате было душно, но Грейвз лег на живот и все равно зарылся носом в подушку. Его поясница и руки безумно ныли. Он почувствовал, как Фейт коснулся его руки под одеялом, и поднял ее, приглашая любовника прижаться поближе.  
Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, он запомнил тихий стон мага, когда он вырисовывал кончиками пальцев круги на его пояснице.

***

— Когда этот гребанный дождь закончится?! — прорычал Твистед, аккуратно наклонив голову, чтобы сошла вода со шляпы, но пара капель все равно оказались за шиворотом.  
— Он идет всего лишь полдня, — Грейвз тоже был не рад этому, ведь все это время он был без табака. — Как бы мы не застряли с лошадьми в этой грязи, не добравшись до чертовой деревни. Дорогу уже начинает развозить.  
— Мне тоже не нравится идея ставить палатку под дождем и спать в мокрой одежде, — Тобиас шмыгнул носом и поправил поводья.  
— Ха! Да ты просто боишься, что тебя смоет в реку, — Малкольм зло ухмыльнулся.  
— Очень смешно, — Фейт скис еще больше. — Надеюсь, ты снова меня вытащишь.  
— Как обычно, — пожал плечами Грейвз и тут же вздрогнул — вода потекла по его спине. — Твою ж мать…  
Через минут десять медленного продвижения на лошадях по сельской дороге, которая уже больше напоминала грязевые бани, на невысоком холме показалась заброшенная деревня. Атмосфера между мужчинами сразу улучшилась, хотя за это время они не перебросились и парой фраз.  
Фейт был немного напряжен. Рана на его губе уже давно зажила, а вот достоинство явно нет. Во-первых, он соблазнил своего самого близкого человека. Во-вторых, на утро он сбежал как последний трус. В-третьих, Грейвз не поднимал эту тему. И Тобиас не знал, от чего из всего этого ему было хуже всего.  
Из-за проливного дождя рано потемнело, так что, как только они нашли подходящий кров, который не просматривался с дороги и имел крышу (но был без одной стены), мужчины переглянулись и слезли с лошадей.  
Фейт занялся костром и развешивал одежду, привлекая внимание Грейвза только ругательствами по поводу воды и грязи вокруг. Беззаконник же, иногда бросая быстрые взгляды в сторону друга, проверял подковы у лошадей.  
— Если такой дождь будет продолжаться, — Фейт снял сапоги и демонстративно вылил из них воду перед партнером. — Ты купишь мне новые сапоги.  
— Я опять узнаю об этой покупке только после того, как ты стащишь мой кошелек? — Малкольм хмыкнул и, сняв с лошадей немногочисленные вещи, подпрыгнул на месте, спасаясь от брызг. — А черт! Теперь вода везде!  
Костер разгорелся, и Твистед бросил в него немного порошка, который избавлял от дыма. А его напарник принес сэндвичи, которые они предусмотрительно купили с утра. После ужина, пока Грейвз ставил палатку, Тобиас вытянул ноги к костру и несколько раз чихнул.  
— Спасибо, — шмыгнул носом он, когда Малкольм отвлекся от палатки и накинул на него спальный мешок.  
Беззаконник вбил последний колышек и похлопал по натянутой ткани. Эту ночь она должна выдержать, а потом их ждет следующий город. Фейт, завернувшись в ткань, пустым взглядом смотрел на догорающие угли.  
— Тобиас, — Малкольм бросил в них окурок сигары. — Ты в последнее время рассеян.  
— Что? Тебе показалось…  
— Я знаю тебя слишком давно, — с досадой в голосе сказал Малькольм, и Фейт резко вскочил на ноги. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь все мне рассказать…  
— Давай спать, — картежник поправил съехавший с плеч спальник и направился к палатке.  
— Фейт!  
Грейвз схватил проходящего мимо мужчину за руку и прижал к себе, обвивая его за талию холодными руками. Фейт хотел что-то сказать, но только открыл и снова закрыл рот, избегая взгляда напарника, а тот недоверчиво изогнул бровь, ведь он ожидал ругательств или какой-нибудь колкости в свою сторону.  
Тобиасу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что произошло. Но он не совершил ошибку Грейвза несколько недель назад. Он ответил на поцелуй сразу же, зарываясь пальцами в еще влажные волосы Малькольма.  
— Ужасные сигары, — прошептал он, как только у обоих закончился воздух.  
— Я думал, ты будешь возмущаться по поводу бороды, — Грейвз улыбнулся и поправил спальник.  
— Пойдем спать, — перед тем, как залезть в палатку, Фейт слегка коснулся губ Грейвза.  
— Кстати, Тобиас…  
— М?  
— Ты меня бросил, — Грейвз оскалился, наблюдая за тем, как вздрогнул картежник.  
— Подожди-ка, — он испуганно посмотрел через плечо, не веря своим ушам и уже ожидая спуска курка «Новой Судьбы» у своей головы. — Это тоже считается?  
Своим раскатистым смехом Грейвз испугал стаю птиц на рядом стоящем дереве, ведь Твистед отреагировал абсолютно так, как он и ожидал.  
— Прости, не удержался, — он смахнул слезу, выступившую от смеха, и мгновенно получил кожаным сапогом в коленку.  
— Не могу поверить, что скучал по такому ублюдку, как ты!


End file.
